Harry Potter and the Secrets of Ambrosia
by YuTG
Summary: Auror First Class Harry Potter is one of the best the magical world has to offer; but, when a case brings him deep into the muggle world he may be at his wits end. mystery,action, hopefully romance H/Hr read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am not English nor a police officer and I am not a wizard. So there will be a lot of fictional places. I do have a passion for story telling this story came to me in the middle of the night cuz I couldn't sleep after I saw HP7. I have been a fan of HP for a long time and I have great imagination. Didn't like the epilogue. HHr shipper. I have written a few stories but this is my first HP. I warn you this will be a little different from other HP stories. There will be action/romance/drama At least different from what I have read so far.

Oh I am not sure about the ratings I find that rating is subjective depending on the reader if there are complainst I'll be happy to address them.

DISCLAIMER I do not own HP

**Harry Potter and The Secrets of Ambrosia**

**Chapter 1 **

**Morgan Street**

**City of Westminster**

**London, England**

It was after dark and the streets were poorly lighted except for the half moon high in the sky. Very few cars streaked pass. Morgan street was located in southern part of Westminster City. The street is lined with old constructs most have been abandoned for decades. In an old 3 storey apartment building in the 1950s; but, has long been abandoned except for a clan of rats. Even the homeless tend stay clear because of weird noises and strange things happening every night.

"It stinks in here!" Auror First Class Ronald Bilius "Ron" Weasley commented.

"Hush Ron!" Auror First Class Harry James Potter said to his partner.

"What?" Ron asked, "we're just looking for Dung…" The pair was tracking a small time hood Mundungus Fletcher, a squib, for smuggling forbidden ingredients.

"Can't you sense that?" Harry said pushing his hand in his robe drawing his wand.

"What? Ron ask

"There are **a** lot of protective enchantments in this floor," Harry commented.

Ron drew his wand at the ready.

Harry turned with his wand drawn just as a dark gray rat scurried aside, The hall led to the room with broken door. Harry waived his wand and said, "Finite Incantatum!"

The door turned a fresh color of brown hardwood with a copper doorknob in the door frames were lighted; "ready ron?" Harry whispered.

Ron nodded raising his wand with big right hand and turned the copper doorknob with his left. The door creaked and the room was bright. The pair stepped inside. The place was massive about the size of a football stadium. The place was filled with crates; hundreds perhaps thousands of crates. The pair navigated through the stacks

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked loudly

Harry paused and took a examined one of the crates. It had a blue triangle with and an inverted eye. "I don't know Ron…" Harry answered back,

"Over here Harry!" Ron called out.

Harry saw Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher is a squat, unshaven man with short, bandy legs, and long, straggly ginger hair. His tattered overalls covered his stocky frame he was holding a glass flask and poring its orange yellow liquid.

Harry ran towards him and he and Ron pointed their wands at him.

"Stop!" Harry yelled.

Dung threw the flask at Ron and he jump back. It distracted the pair a little and when they turned back Dung was holding a bent piece twig as if he was brandishing a wand.

"Is that supposed to be a wand…" Harry said tauntingly.

"Oh quit it…" Ron said, "We all know you're a squib, no powers!" Ron grinned.

"Yes…" Dung pointed it at Ron, "Petrificus Totalus!" A flash of light hit Ron square in the chest and knock him down his grin frozen on his face.

Harry was shocked; but, quickly recovered himself his training and experience moved his muscles like a machine and jumped into action, "Expelliarmus!"

Dung deflected the spell easily before countering with a, "Stupify!"

Harry ducked very narrowly avoided it. The beam of light hit the crate behind him. The wood shattered and orange yellow liquid oozed out.

Harry raised himself to cast stupefy of his own. Dung deflected it easily and cast an immobulus

Harry took cover behind another crate. Harry crawled as Dung continued to fire consecutive jets of energy.

"Hahaha!" Dung cackled, "this potion just works wonders. I am taking on the chosen one the slayer of Voldermort, the hero of Hogwarts!"

Harry could feel his heart race. _I can believe I am loosing to Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher in a duel, _Harry thought_ Voldermort must be turning in his grave. _Harry took a deep breath and let Dung gloat. He took a peek and to search for Ron. Dung was so drunk with power; he forgot all about him. _I need to get him out of here. _Harry scurried as close to Ron as he could while Dung searched for him; Harry search his robe _yes_ Harry pulled out a small cylinder, the delluminator. Harry flipped the cap with his thumb and all the light surged into it. The room was pitch black.

"Where are you!" Dung screamed temporarily blinded. Harry crawled over in the dark feeling for Ron's robe. _There a human hand. _Harry grabbed it and thought _apparate_; but nothing happened. _Anti-apparition wards._

"Fiendfyre!" Dung cast

"Oh crap" Harry muttered. Fiendfyre is high level dark spell that conjures flames so hot it destroy Hocruxes. The fiendfyre spread all over the crates behind Dung. Harry pocketted Ron's wand and pulled Ron over his shoulder with great effort. Harry made a run for the door lugging around 175 pounds of petrified Ronald Weasley room quickly heated up Harry could feel sweat all over him. The noxious fumes were filling his lungs making it hard to could feel the air thining. His heart beat hard in his chest as every fiber of his being was filled with adrenaline. Harry ran as fast as he could with Ron on him; but the orange flames covered the door. The fiery pillars coverred the door like beastial fangs swallowing up all the free space. Harry stopped so hard that Ron's weight shifted making Harry almost loose his balance and jerking Harry forward cinging his jet black hair.

"There you are..." Dung said arrogantly.

Harry turn his head a red lightning stream race pass him. Harry barely manage to duck and the blast burst through the section of the building. The force of the blow cleared the flames away. Harry didn't think twice all he could do was leap from it.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Constable H. Jane Granger was driving down Morgan Street in her New Scotland Yard issue Panda Car. Suddenly thunder BOOMED overhead. Fires sureged above and a building was ablaze. The poor condition of the walls didn't take much force so it was already starting to collapse.

"Wow!" Jane swerved her car to the right to avoid debris that rained in front of her unfortunately she was so busy evading the stone rain that she completely missed or rather hit an old street lamp. Jane jerked involuntarily her vision blurred. She shook her head and slowly climbed out of her car. Jane looked around the street she couldn't see anyone. Jane ducked reaching into her car to her radio.

"Operations, I need a fire wagons and back up at Morgan street. Theres a fire!..." the raido whizzed from the other end "Please repeat that 227"

"I say again I need..." Suddenly, the the roof collapsed above her head.

"Bullocks!" Jane gasped.

Jane pulled her Police issue X26 Taser and peeked up at the car. "Bullocks!" Jane Granger gasped as he saw one no two bodies splayed accross the hood of her car.

The fire gleamed lighting the streets like a midnight sunrise. Jane could see two young men one had red hair and a petrified grin as if he were a manequin, Jane gave a sigh of relief _at least no one was hurt..."_oooh" Jane's felt a shiver course over her body. _I am a police officer _Jane said confidently. Jane slowly pushed the red-haired manequin a little underneath was another person. His jet-black hair covered his face and pint of blood in his lip and he groaned again.

"Oh god!" Jane exclaimed as she struggled to move the petrified mannequin off the young man with a jet black hair. With a heave Jane move the lifelike doll to the side. She scanned the dark haired man feeling his ribs.

"ru..." the man gurgled

Jane ignored him, and started to say the standard speech the typical speech thought to her in the academy.

"Run..." he struggle to say.

Jane was a little confused; but ignored him. Jane was so focused on her duty that she didn't see someone descend right behind her until he landed with a flop.

Jane turned around and saw a bulky short man in tattered coat pointing a twig at her. Jane's instincts were in overdrive. There was something about the man's face that she found terrifying that she instinctively drew her X26 Taser at him, "HOLD IT!" Jane commanded

The man just gave a wicked smile and pressed forward

"Freeze!" Jane cried out louder trying to sound more assertive.

The man took another step and Jane inched her trigger finger when suddenly a slash of green light threw her back.

Dung jumped on the Panda car's hood.

"The great Harry Potter..." Dung said with a jeer, "to be done in by little old me..." he said with a chcukle.

Dung paused to savor the triumph, I always wanted to try this one... Dung said with a grin and raised his twig wand, "Avada..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry groaned. He couldn't move he didn't have time to use a proper levitation spell to ease them down and he was in pain. Harry tried to make a coherent thought He could tell that a woman tried to help him. He tried to warn her away but, she wouldn't listen and now he caught a glimpse of Dung towering over him Dung's twig wand raised high

_I'm dead..._

A/N: Not really Chapter 1 more like a prologue of sorts.

What did you think read and review.

Any suggestions will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. I did this fast but proper; but don't expect I can keep updating this fast. It took me the entire day of inspiration and I can't keep doing that. I don't have a beta but will welcome one if anyone is interested. Characters Development is my weakness so thats what I need help on.

Please keep an open mind…This story is a little different and you will get a taste here of why.

Disclaimer I don't own HP

Harry Potter chapter II

Constable Jane Granger moaned a little, her head was killing her. She tried to recall what happen; but somehow that frightening man MUST have hit her somehow. She looked around; her vision was choppy at best; but she could make out that ghastly man was stood over the other one and her instincts told her they were in danger. She ran her hands on the asphalt street and he felt the grip of her X26 Taser. She raised the lightweight weapon that took extra effort and with a quick prayer and a little luck she pulled the trigger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry groaned in pain. He couldn't move. Dung stood over his defenseless form as he chuckled then laughed manically. Flames surged behind him engulfing the tenement behind him. Harry was only partly conscious; but he could feel fear no absolute undeniable terror caused by Dung's laughter. Dung was about to kill him; Harry would have laughed at the thought it must be a nightmare or even a really bad joke. Unfortunately, the pain in his body confirmed that it was so very real.

Dung raised his wand above his head, "Avada…" Dung hissed. Dung paused a sudden wheeze with surprise. Dung turned around and saw two spikes on his right arm a giant prick of pain surged through him. Dung reached out with his left hand; suddenly his body jerked and spasm. He could control his fingers.

Jane squeezed as hard as she could on her X26 taser sending volts of electricity at the ghastly man. The man paused a little in surprised. Jane squeezed with all her might delivering continuous jolts of electricity at him.

His body was shaking violently. Dung struggled to keep his balance; but, his knee gave out one knee. With a clunk, the twig wand fell on the street and he fell face forward.

Jane reluctantly sighed in relief a bad idea because when she started to relax she was suddenly bombarded with pain. So much pain that her brain shut down and she lost consciousness.

For his part Harry didn't know what was happening and he really didn't care. Dung was down he and ron were safe. Harry's heart started to calm the last thing he saw was jolts of light apparitions. This will really be hard to explain… was Harry's last thought.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Are you hurt?" I've calling for help a female voice said. Stay with me…an attractive young woman with light brown hair like an angel, "you will be all right…"

Harry woke up groggily opening his emerald eyes. His head was killing him. Harry pressed on his temples; but stopped short as a sharp pain surge through it naking him yelp in pain. Harry looked around. The temperature was a few degrees lower and a arid smell. The room was light-bluish tint and a large window where sun shone in. _St. Mungo Hospital_ Harry thought _4th Floor Spell damage_. Harry has been almost a regular here since he started in the Ministry Auror Office 7 years ago either as a patient or a visitor of a co-worker.

A Healer, Betty was the name on her tag, came in and checked on him, Oh Mr. Potter how are you feeling?

Harry coughed his mouth was dry and Healer Betty handed him glass of gulped down a little. He licked his lips. "Fine," Harry said, "What happened?"

Healer Betty check Harry's pupils, "Mr. Potter is awake!" Healer Betty called out.

"You suffered a number of traumas," Betty explained, "we manage to heal the trauma injuries; but, the fiendfyre burns on your right arm will take little longer to heal"

The events of the previous night started to come back to him, "Ron," Harry said urgently, "What happened to Ron?" Recalling Ron's injuries.

"Auror Weasily is currently in ICU, Fiendfyre kept burning him last night. He is critical; but, he's currently stable. We will know more soon," Betty explained.

I need to see him...Harry grunted trying to push himself off the gurney and pain shot up his arm.

Nurse Betty push him back lightly, "We are doing everything we can you need to rest."

"Are you hurt?" I've calling for help a female voice said. Harry remembering the young woman in his dream.

"What about the woman?" Harry blurted out.

"Oh, the muggle," Betty said, "I don't know much; but, we're treating her across the hall under guard of course..."

"Harry are you all right?"

Harry turned to the door and a flustered.

"Ginny..." Harry exclaimed surprised, "I fine..."

Ginny walked towards him; she stopped beside Harry's bed.

Ginevra "Ginny" Molly Weasley her fiery red long hair flow behind her. Ginny was the youngest of the Weasily siblings, his partner, Ronald Weasily's little sister and a year younger than himself. She wore long black jacket with large front pockets the hottest new Muggle design. She was a fashionable attractive young woman and could have been a center fold if she wanted to; but Ginny wasn't just about good looks. She graduated at the top of Auror Training. Even Harry had to admit that Ginny had skills. Had they been in the same year Harry was pretty sure Ginny would have given him a run for his money. For a time they saw each other romantically; but things didn't work out and she was assigned to Auror's Special Services Division.

The Auror's Special Services Division a detail to protect the Muggle Prime Minister, Ministry of Magic and other elite government officials. Ginny was currently attached to detail one that means the Muggle Prime Minister. Harry was actually offered the same job; but, he refused. He didn't like baby sitting duty even if it was one the most prominent post in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Harry was a street auror.

In truth, Harry was surprised that Ginny took the job; but, she did and he didn't know why. He never really asked.

"I heard about Ron..." Harry said not looking her in the eyes. Harry was ashamed. Ron was his partner, his he failed her.

"Harry..." Ginny began sofly, "you don't..."

"Everybody out!" a shrill voice shouted a tall and slender, with sleek, silverish-blond hair and cold gray eyes with pale complexion and rather sharp, pointed features marched in flank by two men.

"Malfoy!" Harry and Ginny grunted in unison.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, pure blood, an agent for the Ministry Internal Auror Affairs. They hunted corrupt aurors and dirty ministry agents. Aurors never like them. Draco took this personally. He and Ron led three raids at the Malfoy Manor, Draco's family home. His father Lucius was a supporter of Voldermort and kept a number of dark artifacts. Unfortunately, nothing ever stuck. Since then Draco made it his career to make theirs a living hell.

Ginny stepped forward in Harry's defense, "where do you get off Malfoy?"

"Please! Officer I must protest! Mr. Potter is still in recovery!" Healer Betty said a little heavy in the English accent.

Draco Malfoy stood up straight as if trying and failing to make himself look taller "I want all civilians to clear the room!" Draco declared trying to sound confident,

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Draco signaled.

Vincent Crabbe stepped forward and herd a protesting Healer Betty out the door. While Gregory Goyle stood up to Ginny. Goyle reached out at her Ginny's shoulder with his gorilla like arms.

"Touch me and I'll turn you into a ferret!" Ginny said calmly; but, with a tone so menacing that made Goyle seem to shrink before her. Goyle took a step back as Ginny grinned showing her teeth.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward visibly a little uneasy; but, stood his ground to her. "I am here!" Malfoy stammered, "...to investigate Harry Potter's use of the illegal Dark Art spell Fiend Fyre in a Muggle public place, his assault on, the squib Mundungus Fletcher and the attack on Auror Ronald Billius Weasily!" Draco said clearly enjoying himself, "and exposing the magical community to a Muggle!" Draco snickered, "I'll have your badge for this Potter!"

"WHAT!" Harry aghast.

"Buzz off Malfoy!" Ginny spat, "in what world do you think any of those charges are true?"

Draco grinned in a manner that Ginny had to exert extra effort to keep from smacking him in the kisser "Why I have a written authority from High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge to investigate this matter…"

**Pruitt Tower**

**Sea Gull Wharf**

**London England**

The Pruitt Tower is the second tallest tower in London unless you count the thirty feet high radio tower built at the roof then it would be the tallest tower. It was located at center of the bustling business center of Sea Gull Wharf the largest commercial districts in London, England. A construction of steel and glass almost hundred stories high like cylindrical design it stuck out of the other buildings in the area. Pruitt Tower is the headquarters of Dove International Corporation.

Dove International is a major player in world economics with subsidiaries ranging from the simple appliance battery to advance military contracts for a dozen governments. The main focus of the business was pharmaceutical products. Its chairman and CEO Tydeus Dove is an award winning chemist with over three dozens of patents in his short fifteen year career.

CEO office was a large open hall with imported hard wood floors from an almost extinct tree that he had bought out of a whim. His desk was supposedly reproduction of a masterpiece given by the Queen of England to the President of the States at least that was what he told the experts who asked. Tydeus Dove sat in his office reviewing the latest market reports from several his worldwide subsidiaries.

The antique Mahogany double doors opened and a tall with a slender; but proportionate build, her face has symmetrical features without flaws with sharp eyes of dark black and dark red full lips, She had long, thick, shining black hair stepped purposefully into the room.

"What is it Ms. Parkinson?" Tydeus Dove asked softly; but in eerie tone that shook Ms. Parkinson to her core; but, not looking away from his monitors.

"We…" the woman shuddered, "we loss the warehouse on Morgan street…we uhm lost the entire supply…"

"Oh," Tydeus Dove said nonchalantly, "continue…"

"Last night Two Auror's sir…" Ms. Parkinson explained, "they stumbled on one shipment of raw materials for ambrosia…" Ms. Parkinson licked her lips, "the entire shipment was destroyed…"

"I see…" Tydeus Dove, "Order another batch from our foreign subsidiaries…"

"Already done sir…" Ms. Parkinson said, "The replacements will arrive by tonight.

"So what's the problem?" Tydeus Dove asked emotionlessly

"Well, sir…" Ms. Parkinson began "Our local courier put up a fight with Ambrosia…" Ms. Parkinson squeaked like a mouse, "…worse he was caught alive…"

For the first time, Tydeus Dove turned to her and raised an eyebrow. His deep dark black eyes stared right at her, "how did this happen?" he asked ominously.

"I am checking all security protocols at the lab…" Ms. Parkinson said assuringly.

"No." Tydeus Dove said commandingly, "Where is the courier now?"

"Our person at the ministry tells us he is in St. Mungo's under guard," Ms. Parkinson explained, "in a catatonic state."

Tydeus Dove paused causing a deafening silence that seemed like forever.

"I will handle things at the lab…" Dove said with a shark-like grin that almost petrified her, "I want you to take the Dolohov for a test run and deal with the courier."

"Sir…" Ms. Parkinson paused thought better of it and cleared her throat, "yes sir."

A/N:

So what do you think?

Was it too wordy? I mean I gave background history on a number of characters.

Were you guys surprised at who my villain is? Ms. Parkinson is kind a mixed Pansy, Bellatrix etc; but, decided to just go with Ms. Parkinson for her name, for now. Pansy isn't really the name of a villainess;

Dove isn't a terrifying name; but I chose it for a reason.

Dolohov is a character I've been planning for a while. I used the DE name Dolohov; but, I think he will surprise you when he makes his debut.

How was the characters?

Read and review


End file.
